


[podfic] First Date - Midnighter/Apollo

by Mix Stitch (Synph), reena_jenkins



Series: The Authority: A Ficlet Anthology [6]
Category: The Authority
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Podfic, Prompt Fic, it's hard to have romance when you're on the run for your lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>jjjat3am - Could you do Midnighter and Apollo? First date?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] First Date - Midnighter/Apollo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Authority Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572781) by [Mix Stitch (Synph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** promptfic, first date, it's hard to have romance when you're on the run for your lives  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:02:33  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/06%20\(TA\)%20_First%20Date%20-%20Midnighter_Apollo_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me). OR you can direct-download the entire collection as a podbook (m4b) [ **RIGHT OVER HERE.**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(TA\)%20_The%20Authority%20-%20a%20ficlet%20anthology_.m4b)


End file.
